Hogwarts' Recess
by DreamPatronus14464
Summary: Recess meets Harry Potter. Adventures, fun and action guaranteed! The adventures of the friends will be portrayed in One-Shots and Multi-Shots. Brace yourself because wherever T.J. and co. show up there won't be any quiet time for Filch and Mrs. Norris... Read and Review please!


Hello and Welcome to this Recess/Harry Potter Crossover

You just discovered a partner-fanfiction from emion and me (emion only has an account on the German fanfiktion page) which will mostly consist of One-Shorts and short Multi-Shots. This is the English version of the story „Hogwarts' Große Pause" which has been uploaded on the German fanfiktion page on emion's account.

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Recess belongs to us and we are not getting any money from writing this.  
And here we go with the Prologue: Have fun reading and please review!

Chapter 1 - Prologue

T.J. Detweiler was sitting on the jungle gym, the New Rusty of Third Street Elementary School. One last time he wanted to be at the place where he and his friends had spend the happiest time of their youth. Even though he had not been very interested in his classes and Miss Finster had always tried to make his life a living hell, recess had been something special. But now all of that belonged to the past and he suddenly felt terribly old. Of course, not as old as an adult, that would truly be a nightmare! After all, T.J. was still the prankster prince and he never wanted to become as serious and boring as one of the adults. Nevertheless, he could feel his childhood slipping away from him. He was moving towards something new and uncertain which frightened him a bit. Before the summer holidays he had still believed to know what the future would bring: He would be in fifth grade of Third Street Elementary School together with his best friends for another year full of adventures. But now, all had changed.

Tomorrow in the early morning, T.J and his parents would set off to King's Cross Railway Station. From there on he would travel to his new school. The new school itself seemed to be fantastic, a place full of adventures and secrets. The only catch was that he would have to go alone. Not a single one of his friends would come with him, they would go their seperate ways, and that was quite simply whomps.

And to simply stay here was not an option either because all of his friends would leave to a different place. Before the holidays, Gus had told them that he and his family would move again. Gretchen said she had changed her mind about the Oppenheimer Elementary School for the extremly gifted and would go there now after all. Mikey had gotten an offer from a school of the fine arts which he had accepted. All summer long, Spinelli had talked about this all girls school where her parents would send her next year and Vince had decided to take the offer from Chef Pierre and would go to study in France.

T.J. was told all of this at the beginning of the summer holidays which casted a cloud over their before anxiously awaited summer time. And then he got his letter. Afterwards, he did not dare to tell his friends that his future plans had changed as well. He did not know how to tell them that even T.J. Detweiler, the pankster prince, would leave Third Street Elementary School, a place that was not imaginable without him. Besides, this employee of the ministry of magic told him that it was forbidden to say something to the so called „muggles". There was some kind of statute of secrecy which had to be maintained at all costs.

One last time, T.J. looked around the playground. He silently said goodbye to the cold metal poles of Rusty, the bumpy slide, the cobblestones, the swings, the big clock and to everything else which until then he had taken for granted. Tomorrow, he would leave his home to go to his new school, a boarding school. Tomorrow, he would go to Hogwarts.

The next day came and T.J.'s journey began. His parents woke him up early. He was asked for what felt like a thousand times if he had everything packed and if he was alright. T.J. was both excited to go to this new school and sad to leave his friends behind. It was also quite tiring that he had to come up with an excuse every time his emotions became to obvious in order to calm down his parents.  
When they finally arrived at King's Cross, T.J. was relieved. Now his parents could focus on something else than on his condition. While entering the train station, T.J. looked around and was astonished. He never had seen something like this before. The train station was huge and very busy. The people around him seemed to be in a constant hurry and the feeling of farewell appeared to be everlasting. But now T.J. had to find platform 9 ¾ which would have been quite difficult if he had not been told how to get there beforehand.

Now T.J. was standing on the platform full of strangely clothed people feeling helpless for the first time in his life. Fear swept over him more bone-crushing and disturbing as ever before so that T.J. was tempted to just turn around and go straight back to where he had come from. He had never had to fight such feelings before and he had no idea what would happen to him once he would arrive at Hogwarts. The only thing he knew was that he had to experience all of it alone without his friends and that was a quite discomforting thought.  
Behind him, his parents came through the barrier to the platform looking as astonished as he had a while ago. T.J. kicked a empty box of Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and put his hands in his pockets. Why could his friends not be wizards and witches as well?  
„T.J.", his dad interrupted his thoughts, „Come on, we are going to take your luggage to the train. You know, this is really an amazing thing. We are proud of you, boy!" – „Yes, let's go!", muttered T.J. who was still busy with his thoughts about his friends while taking his suitcase.

„But honey", said his mum with a concerned look which she had had all morning long and put her hand on his shoulder, „What is the matter with you? You seem to be depressed."

In a hurry, T.J. searched his thoughts for another excuse which would lead his parents to a different topic but his otherwise neverending stock of ideas appeard to have run short. Just when he opened his mouth to respond with something he had not thought of yet, he heard it: Familiar voices! Familiar voices at a place like this!

With squinted eyes he searched the crowd until he found them.

„Gretchen, Vince! What are you guys doing here?", he enthusiastically called and ran to them, leaving behind his very confused parents.

„T.J.! That is wicked. You are also going to Hogwarts?", Gretchen replyed and now T.J. noticed that not only Vince and Gretchen were there but also Mikey, Spinelli and Gus.  
„Guys, that is awesome! What are you doing here? Gus, did you not want to move? Vince, you wanted to go to France. Spinelli, Mikey and Gretchen, what about the schools that you wanted to go to?"  
Spinelli made a casting off gesture: „ All camouflage, you know, the secrecy. My dad explained it to me in full detail when I was still little. You should know that both my parents are wizards." – „Besides, it can have profoundly consequences if you tell something to a muggle. My dad is a wizard but my mum is a muggle. She made the experience of getting to know about the wizarding world as a muggle and knows how it is", said Gretchen and pointed to her parents who were talking to the Detweiler's and the Spinelli's.  
„Well... I was only afraid that someone would arrest me and take me to Askaban if I let something slip. Sometimes I was on the verge of telling you because after all you tell your friends everything. But my mum reminded me everytime that I had to stay strong. She is the witch in our family", said Mickey.

„It has also something to do with discipline as well when you keeping something to yourself. You never know what passing such information can cause. ‚Constant vigilance!', would my father call it. He got that from his former boss, Moody was his name, he was a bit creepy. My family also consists of only wizards and witches, therefore from time to time we are getting such weird visitors", Gus threw in his two cents.  
T.J. shook his head: „That means, you all knew about it and did not tell me? And what about you, Vince?" – „Well... I had no idea. My brother Chad went to Hogwarts when I was so small that I did not really realize it. I knew that he went to a boarding school because he rarely visited but the fact that he is a wizard somehow escaped me. You see, my parents are muggles. I also just found out about being a wizard some weeks ago when I got my letter." Vince shrugged.  
„We are not any different than Vince, my friend. We, namely Mikey, Spinelli, Gus and me knew about everything magical in this world, but we only found out that we were all wizards when we met by chance at the train station just now", explained Gretchen and smiled. „Seems like we will spend a little more time together after all."


End file.
